


Camera

by lethargicfeeling



Category: Hinatazaka46 (Band), Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicfeeling/pseuds/lethargicfeeling
Summary: Memi, pursuing photography, gets her first job.
Relationships: Techimemi
Kudos: 7





	Camera

After leaving Hinatazaka, Memi has been her father’s student in photography. Even her sister learned how to handle the camera properly.

“Dad, when will I get to have my first job? I mean- I have works that are already posted,” Memi frustratingly asked.

“Hmm… very well then, if you wanna be fully dedicated to photography then I can let you join,’’ Memi’s father said as he sipped his coffee while scrolling through his phone.

“Really? Thank you, dad!’’ Memi happily cheered as she hugged him sweetly.

Her dad’s phone suddenly rang through the kitchen, “Whoops excuse me dear, I need to take this.’’

Mr. Kakizaka answered the call, “...yes I understand…….next week is available……. alright send me the address…… understood, thank you.’’ He held the phone close to his chest then a couple of seconds later, he looked up to his daughter and beamed.

“Looks like it’s your lucky day, you’re coming with me.’’

\------

Memi was all set, clutching tightly to her father’s equipment as he talked to his client. They were at an office building inside a room full of lights and flashes.

“She’s there inside preparing her make up. It’ll only be the last touch ups and then she’s good to go.’’

As the manager left, the girl can’t help but to get jitters. Her father squeezed her shoulders with his big hands to calm her down, “Now, now. We don’t want our shots too shaky, right?’’

“Sorry.”

“Ah, she’s here. You used to perform together right?” Memi’s dad asked her while raising his furry eyebrows.

Memi was in shock when it was her who walked out in the room, Hirate Yurina.

Upon seeing her, the other girl got her eyes wide and her hand covered her mouth. “Memi? Is that really you? What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to help my dad do the photoshoot, I didn’t know that it was you!” Memi replied while being surprised as well.

‘’Alright, let’s get to work,” Memi’s father cut off and clapped his hands.

\------

Techi took different poses, Memi can only stare at her in awe.  _ It’s amazing how she has blossomed into something new,  _ Memi thought to herself.

There were different props handed to Techi. What made Memi giggle was when Techi was surrounded with stuffed animals for the concept.  _ The baby still looks like a baby,  _ her mind said.

Techi heard her giggle and did a pouting face while on site “Hey! I saw you!” Memi laughed louder as she was amused to how she could still pay attention to her despite being busy with work.

“Alright, next set!” The manager shouted inside as the staff became busy again and went back and forth rearranging the new props and background while Techi went straight to the dressing room to change her clothes.

“You’re up next, kiddo.” Memi’s father shoved the camera on her chest off guarded.

“Wait-- me? But--’’ Memi tried to reason out but her father wasn’t paying attention.

“You’ll do fine. Remember what I’ve taught you. I thought you wanted to be into photography? Here’s your start.”

\----

Memi had her heart jumping loudly as she was clicking the camera shots. Techi kept posing, doing goofy signs that made her look like a delinquent. Her shades made her look sharp, orange under her hair showing as the wind from the fan blows it away. Anyone would ogle at how this shoot was. Memi kept her shots steady, adjusting the speed and apertures. She kept a stern face when suddenly, Techi stuck her tongue out to her and made a peace sign. Clearly, the girl wanted to play with her.

“What are you doing?” Memi chuckled.

“You look stern for this shoot. It’s not like we haven’t hung out before.’’

“It’s my first time so I’m nervous,” Memi said as she peeked through her camera hole while she took shots of Techi talking.

“I wasn’t ready!” Techi called.

“The two are very close,’’ Mr. Kakizaki whispered beside the manager.

“Well, they have worked together before so strangers are not their thing,” Techi’s manager responded.

\----

Techi showed off some mature poses that made her intimidating. Her cool aura was evident as the set was. Memi continued to take shots as Techi stared into the lenses. Her sharp eyes looked everywhere, stylish clothes that who knows how much they cost. Everything about her was professionalism but deep inside, Memi knows what she truly is.

The shoot wrapped up and the whole team thanked each other. Memi went shy after, it was her first time again working with Techi. Her Hiragana days were filled with memories of training and performance but they managed to get along with each other. After such a long time, they saw each other again. Everyone was busy packing up when someone tapped her back making Memi look back.

“Memi! Nice to see you again!” Techi smiled at her. This side of her is soft and childish, 180-degree turn from her usual appearance by the media.

“Hirate-san, I was glad to work with you again.”

“Heh~ wait- why are you so formal? We’re friends. We’re still friends right?” Techi made sure.

“I’m sorry. Yes, we’re friends. It’s just new to me again seeing you. It has been such a long time since I left Hinata.”

“I’m glad to hear that we’re still friends. I missed you.”

Memi’s heart warmed, “I missed you too, Yurina.”

Techi hugged her which took Memi aback. “Let’s hangout again, Memi, like we used to before.”

Memi smiled and wrapped her arms around Techi, “I promise, we can.”

“Memi! Time to zip up the lights!” Mr. Kakizaki called from behind making the two let go.

“Coming!” Memi shouted. “Well I guess you should get going now. Bye Yurina!”

Techi smiled like a child and waved both of her hands playfully, “I’ll see you, Memi!”

Before leaving, Memi looked back to her once more and smiled, “IT WAS FUN WORKING WITH YOU AGAIN!”


End file.
